


Constellations

by sunnyhyuck



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: College Students NCT Dream, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, In love but they don't know it yet, M/M, Mutual Pining, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slow burn but not that slow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no labels, not actually boyfriends but they act like they are so they might as well be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyhyuck/pseuds/sunnyhyuck
Summary: Stargazing is really just an excuse for cuddles and kisses. But neither of them are complaining.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So basically, this kinda started as a drabble of Renhyuck being adorable while stargazing... And then it turned out like this... So like, don't think too much of the plot

**21:20**

Donghyuck doesn't know shit about constellations. He loves the stars, really, they're beautiful, but... That's about it. The boy can never see the different constellations and the patterns they make, unless Renjun points them out that is. 

Renjun on the other hand, knows everything about constellations. He's admiring the stars, easily pointing out the different constellations and relaying whatever information he has on them. He says this makes him a big nerd, that it's insanely embarrassing every time he catches himself rambling on, but Donghyuck just finds it endearing. 

"I'm so glad you managed to get the house on the rooftop." Renjun sighed in comfort as he dropped himself onto the cushions Donghyuck already had prepared for their usual stargazing nights. 

_ Haha yea, it's not like I scoured the entire city to look for this exact house…  _

"Got lucky." His cockiness made Renjun roll his eyes. 

Renjun, clutching a cushion to his chest, scooted closer to Donghyuck until their shoulders touched. He shivered a little as a breeze blew past and Donghyuck was quick to pull a blanket over them both. With some final adjustments, our two boys were finally comfortably lying down, side by side and looking up into the night sky. 

They spent the first few moments lying in silence, taking in the view and just enjoying each other's company. 

Renjun broke the silence first. 

"Jisung, that cute junior, confessed to me today."

Donghyuck stayed silent, he had nothing to say to that anyway. 

"I just told him I wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. Told him we could be friends instead, I think he took it well. You should've seen his smile, Lele would like him." The tenderness apparent in his voice. 

"That's great, one less heart broken by this popular douche." Donghyuck's voice was laced with sarcasm. 

An elbow nudged him hard at his side and that made him giggle. 

The boys quickly composed themselves and fell back into the peace and quiet they enjoyed from before. In this time, Donghyuck could feel Renjun staring as he kept his eyes focused on the sky. It took so much control for him to refrain from meeting the other's eyes.

. . .

**22:04**

"There's something on your mind Hyuckie… Wanna spill?"

_ You'll find out one day.  _

With a huff, Donghyuck started recounting his horrible week. How it started with Jeno accidentally airdropping a meme to his crush and now he wouldn't stop spamming Donghyuck’s phone with messages about his stupidity. His lips were pouted as he whined about how Jaemin came up to Jeno to compliment him on the meme and that's all they've said to each other the entire week. 

"Like dammit Jeno, just kiss him already! He liked the meme and they've been side-eyeing each other for the past two months!" His words dragged out as he continued rambling and Renjun chuckled at his obvious annoyance. 

"Tell me about it, how dense can some people get right? If you both like each other, and it's obvious why not just… date?" Renjun's words struck a chord in Donghyuck. 

The younger boy let out an aggressive sigh and crossed his arms as the Chinese boy next to him reached over and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the pouty boy to his chest. He nuzzled into Donghyuck's shoulder while the other boy fumbled through the rest of the story. 

With reddening cheeks, Donghyuck managed a small smile as he melted into Renjun's warm touch. 

What a way to end a stressful week. 

. . .

**00:00**

"Do you remember that time you tried to feed Jeno's cat but it scratched you instead?" He could feel Renjun's breath on his neck as the boy chuckled at the memory. 

Donghyuck let out a whine and smacked the boys hand. That day was insanely embarrassing for him. But, Renjun  _ did  _ make him feel better. While Jeno was busy laughing, he patched Donghyuck up and even brought the boy to a dog cafe the next day.

"At least I scored a date with you. Thanks to that lil devil, I guess." 

Renjun rolled onto his back, keeping his arm around Donghyuck who snuggled into his side. He could feel Renjun's chest vibrating as the boy laughed at their precious memory. 

. . .

**01:27**

"Junnie, can you point out the constellations to me again?" Donghyuck's voice held the remnants of laughter. 

Renjun looked down fondly to meet the eyes of the sunkissed boy in his arms. 

_ Who could say no to you?  _

He used his free hand to point out the stars and dived into his explanations, Donghyuck listening intently and eyes following Renjun's finger. 

His eyes were sparkling, Renjun had seen it so many times before but this time, Donghyuck was really shining. He had his wide eyes glued to the stars, mouth slightly open in wonder, with small exclamations escaping his lips ever so often. Renjun had never seen him this pretty. 

"Which one is your favourite? I forgot the name you mentioned last time." 

The boy was shaken from his daze. Their eyes met. Renjun had been caught staring and a smirk was starting to form on Donghyuck's lips. The boy's cheek was dusted with pink as he maintained eye contact. 

"I'll just show you instead."

The older boy shifted them such that Donghyuck was now under him, so he could see the boy clearly. He took his finger and placed it on Donghyuck's left cheekbone. The younger boy looked on in confusion but kept quiet. Renjun continued moving from his cheek, past his jaw and down to his neck. His finger was gentle as it traced over Donghyuck's soft skin. A shiver passed through Donghyuck as Renjun dragged his finger over his jawline. By this time, his confusion was gone. He knew exactly what Renjun was doing and he wasn’t sure his heart would be able to take it. 

As Renjun completed tracing over Donghyuck's constellation of moles, he laid his hand on the boy's chest, feeling his raging heart. Next thing he knew, arms had wrapped themselves around Renjun's neck and a familiar pair of lips have attached themselves to his. 

The reaction was immediate. His eyes shut as one arm wrapped around the younger's waist and the other held himself up. Adrenaline was coursing through them and his heart was hammering against his chest, yet all he could think of was the soft pair of lips on his. Feeling bold, he bit Donghyuck's bottom lip making Donghyuck whine. Meanwhile, Donghyuck had tangled his fingers into Renjun's hair and tugged it just enough to drive him crazy. 

When they finally pulled away, Renjun pressed a light kiss on each mole in Donghyuck's ‘constellation’. 

"I wish you'd show me your favourite constellation more often." Donghyuck's voice came out breathy. 

Renjun smiled at that and dropped himself onto Donghyuck's chest, tracing shapes on his exposed collarbone. 

. . .

**02:39**

This was his favourite part of stargazing with Donghyuck. When he feels the warmth and comfort from the boy. And most importantly, he felt at home. 

For a young boy who ventured to a new country alone to work towards his future, Donghyuck was just what he needed. 

The pure boy felt his hair being played with by the other. Gently pushing his hair back from his forehead and untangling the mess. Fluttering kisses were left on his forehead after every few strokes through his hair. And light pecks were peppered onto Donghyuck's neck in response. 

Donghyuck broke the silence this time. 

"We haven't done this in so long, I missed you. But, I'm sure you're here because  _ you  _ have something to tell  _ me. _ "

Renjun's heart sank. Why did he ever think he could hide it from Donghyuck? 

An awkward silence fell upon them as Renjun struggled to find his words. But Donghyuck just patiently waited for his best friend to tell him the truth. His hand automatically found Renjun's and intertwined their fingers. 

Renjun took a deep breath and held himself up so that they were face-to-face. 

"I'm leaving for China in a week."

Renjun almost flinched at how tight Donghyuck's grip on his hands got. 

"I'll be back, baby. Just don't miss me too much." He teased the sun kissed boy. 

"How long will it take for you to come back?"

When Donghyuck's question was met with silence, he understood. 

"Just promise me, you won't be stargazing with anyone else..."

Usually, Donghyuck would've turned it into a joke. But seeing the uncertainty in Renjun's eyes hurt him too much. 

"You  _ know  _ you're the only one I stargaze with. That'll never change." 

Donghyuck had let go of Renjun's hand just to cup his cheek. The other boy, still on his chest, leaned into the touch and gave a sad smile.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, with both boys only focused on each other. For a while, nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. If only their little bubble could last.

. . .

**03:25**

"Now, don't act like I'm dying you weirdo. I'll come back." Renjun nudged him with a grin. 

With that said, Donghyuck leaned in to give him a sweet kiss which was gratefully accepted. Even after pulling away, Donghyuck straddled him and continued pressing kisses all over the boy's face. He started from the forehead, to his cheeks, not forgetting Renjun's adorable nose, the sides of his lips and even left a few pecks on his lips. His silly gesture brought out giggles from the boy under him, but that just made his heart swell and pushed him to continue.

"Hyuckie, baby, stop." It was impossible not to hear the smile in his voice.

The boy in question paused his actions and gave him his full attention. But Renjun said nothing else and just pulled Donghyuck by the collar to kiss him again.

By the time they settled back down, Donghyuck could see Renjun let out a yawn. Suddenly, he was aware of his own eyelids getting heavier too. Renjun, once again, settled on his chest with his arms wrapped around Donghyuck's torso, thumb tracing circles on his waist where his shirt had exposed his skin. Donghyuck let out a sigh as he savoured the moment and pulled the smaller boy impossibly close.

As he felt himself falling asleep, he fought it long enough to mumble to Renjun.

_ "No matter how long you take, I'll wait for you to come back to me." _

And that was all Renjun needed to hear to let go of the worries which plagued his mind.

The rest of the night passed with a sleeping Donghyuck cradling his precious Renjun in his arms and a slumbering Renjun clutching onto his home, Donghyuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> That moment where Hyuck just kissed Renjun's entire face... mayhaps my heart broke...


End file.
